wizard101fandomcom-20200222-history
Do-Daga
.png | cretype = Boss | rank = 6 | heal = 1,500 | crecla = Pig | school = Ice | damperpip = 100 | damsch = Fire | minion = Sanzoku Bandit | minion2 = | world = MooShu | location = Hametsu Village | subloc1 = | subloc2 = | subloc3 = | descrip = Speech: :"Your skills are mediocre at best, too bad you may see some real fighting only once before your defeat." | spell1 = Ice Trap | spell2 = Iceblade | spell3 = Ice Elf | spell4 = Tower Shield | spell5 = Ice Wyvern | spell6 = Colossus | spell7 = Black Mantle | spell8 = Weakness | spell9 = Troll | spell10 = Kraken | spell11 = Evil Snowman (Spell) | spell12 = Vampire | spell13 = Blizzard | spell14 = | gold = 58-65 | hat1 = Blended Wool Cap | hat2 = Cap of Dilemma | hat3 = Cap of Preoccupation | hat4 = Do-Daga's Hat of Unrest | hat5 = Friendly Helm | hat6 = Hat of the Eager | hat7 = Hood of Melodies | hat8 = Shroud of Woe | hat9 = Helm of Struggling | hat10 = | robe1 = Do-Daga's Cloak of Disorder | robe2 = Do-Daga's Tuned Vest | robe3 = Druidic Tunic | robe4 = | robe5 = | robe6 = | robe7 = | robe8 = | robe9 = | robe10 = | boots1 = Tormented Sandals | boots2 = Warbled Shoes | boots3 = Boots of Consideration | boots4 = Boots of Disillusion | boots5 = | boots6 = | boots7 = | boots8 = | boots9 = | boots10 = | wand1 = Do-Daga's Staff of Cognition | wand2 = | wand3 = | wand4 = | wand5 = | wand6 = | wand7 = | wand8 = | wand9 = | wand10= | athame1 = Do-Daga's Dagger of Intent | athame2 = Kris of the Pensive Ones | athame3 = Shortblade of a Daydreamer | athame4 = | athame5 = | athame6 = | athame7 = | athame8 = | athame9 = | athame10 = | amulet1 = | amulet2 = | amulet3 = | amulet4 = | amulet5 = | amulet6 = | amulet7 = | amulet8 = | amulet9 = | amulet10 = | ring1 = Do-Daga's Band | ring2 = Logical Band | ring3 = Ring of Detachment | ring4 = | ring5 = | ring6 = | ring7 = | ring8 = | ring9 = | ring10 = | deck1 = | deck2 = | deck3 = | deck5 = | deck6 = | deck7 = | deck8 = | deck9 = | deck10 = | pet1 = | pet2 = | pet3 = | pet4 = | pet5 = | pet6 = | pet7 = | pet8 = | pet9 = | pet10 = | house1 = Futon Pillow | house2 = Small Woodpile | house3 = Straw Pile | house4 = fiery boom shroom | house5 = | house6 = | house7 = | house8 = | house9 = | house10 = | trecar1 = Monstrous | trecar2 = Ninja Pig | trecar3 = | trecar4 = | trecar5 = | trecar6 = | trecar7 = | trecar8 = | trecar9 = | trecar10 = | reag1 = Leather Straps | reag2 = | reag3 = | reag4 = | reag5 = | reag6 = | reag7 = | reag8 = | reag9 = | reag10 = | snack1 = | snack2 = | snack3 = | snack4 = | snack5 = | snack6 = | snack7 = | snack8 = | snack9 = | snack10 = | Seeds1= White Laugh-O-Dil | seeds2= Fiery Boom shroom | seeds3= | mount1 = | mount2 = | quest1 = Following Orders | quest2 = | quest3 = }}